


Sleepy Sunday

by theartisticfox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I have fluffy feelings, I needed this in my life okay, M/M, This is pure fluff, these boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/pseuds/theartisticfox
Summary: SHIPWATCH WEEK  |  DAY 2: DOMESTIC – R76A soft clink roused Jack from his slumber.





	Sleepy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, work has really been keeping me busy as of late. Going to try and do as much as I can for Shipwatch week, so here's a little something for Day 2! Thanks so much to Tsol and Mango for being such awesome betas. <3
> 
> Shipwatch Week: July 16th – July 22nd
> 
> Day 2 – Domestic

A soft clink roused Jack from his slumber. 

 

It was a Sunday morning, one of the few days both he and Gabe had the chance to unwind and not do  _ anything _ in quite some time. Weeks full of missions, long nights and long days spent apart, all so that they could even have this single day off to simply enjoy each other. 

 

Another soft clink, and the enticing aroma of food wafted in slowly throughout their shared space. Gabe must be cooking breakfast. He patted awkwardly at the other side of the bed, half-awake, and let his hand flop down in finality at the lack of warmth beside him. Yup, Gabe was definitely in the kitchen. 

 

Rolling over to the free side, he nestled himself easily into the faint warmth that did linger, burying his face in the pillow that he soon scooped into his arms. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the musk that belonged to his lover, the rich undertones of patchouli mixed with his natural scent.

 

Should he join Gabe in the kitchen, maybe assist with the cooking? The thought crossed his mind, but surrounded by a mass a blankets and enveloped in Gabe’s scent and lingering warmth left Jack with little motivation to do anything but sleep. It was comfortable, and after their long days of work, he felt incredibly lethargic. 

 

Not to mention he was sore. Of course, they both should be after the fun they had last night.  

 

An amused smirk spread on his lips, soon devolving into a peaceful smile as his thumb idly traced the band on his ring finger. Only a few months into their engagement, and he could feel the butterflies of excitement for their upcoming ceremony building with each passing day. Love has always been said to grow stronger with time, and Jack could say that he wholly agreed with that sentiment. 

 

Distracted by his thoughts, Jack missed the soft padding of feet as Gabe wandered back into the room and settled himself back under the covers. Jack was there in an instant – molding himself against the warm body he had been yearning for and burying his face into his broad chest with a soft grumble of, “It’s cold without you here.”

 

Gabe chuckled softly at that, wrapping his arms around Jack as if he was attempting to appease him, but simply resulting in making Jack sleepy again. A long moment passed between them, their quiet breathing the only sound in the room minus the occasional tweet of a bird in the distance. The sun filtered into the room more heavily, now illuminating the lower section of the bed and warming their toes sufficiently where they lacked blankets. Just how late was it anyway?

 

“Mi sol, you can’t stay here all day.” Amusement laced Gabe’s voice as he gently rubbed circles on Jack’s lower back, attempting to rouse him from his sleepy state. A soft grunt was all he received in response at first, but a few moments later blue eyes cracked open to gaze blearily up at him, eliciting another chuckle. 

 

Pouting slightly at that, Jack proceeded to bury his face back into the warm chest with a muffled protest. “Five more minutes…”

 

Yes, there was probably food waiting for them. Yes, the food would more than likely be cold by the time that they actually went to eat it. But right now, of all the things that Jack wanted, the most important was right here in his arms, and he did  _ not  _ want to get up. 

 

A soft kiss was placed atop of his head. “Anything for you, mi sol.”

 

It was a quiet Sunday morning, and all was well. Jack wished it would last forever.


End file.
